El arte de salir en NYC
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Daria es una escritora viviendo en la caótica Nueva York y después de una desastrosa cita decide abrir un blog para narrar sus experiencias... lo que no previó... que su blog se volviera viral y una sensación...


**Disclaimer:** Daria es creación de Susie Lewis Lynn y Glenn Eichler.

 **Nota de Autor:** Escribí este fic después de ver el video de aniversario de los 20 años de Daria y de que estaban haciendo los personajes principales y me encanto que Daria fuera escritora de un show y viviera en Nueva York y tuviera un gato llamado Godzilla...

* * *

 **The art of dating in NYC**.

 **Capítulo Uno: El Doctor de Urgencias.**

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando por fin llegó a su apartamento, estaba cansada, hastiada y todo lo que apetecía era comer un paquete de galletas o una barra de chocolate, se juro a si misma que no volvería a aceptar que un colega le concertará una cita a ciegas; fue hasta la cocina y maldijo por lo bajo cuando abrió la alacena y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ni una sola de sus galletas de lavanda y almendras, ni reeses e hizo la nota mental de re abastecer su despensa al día siguiente, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de sauvignon blanc; se sirvió una copa bastante generosa del refrescante líquido. Fue hasta la sala y encendió la televisión pues aún no tenía ganas de ir a la cama, la horrible experiencia aun rondaba en su cabeza y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, en un rapto de inspiración corrió por la portátil y abrió un conocido portal de blogs gratuitos y abrió un nuevo blog solo para describir la cita de la noche pasada...

 _El arte de salir en una cita en la ciudad de Nueva York_.

 _Por:_ **Chaotic Gir** l

 _Crappy date 1:_ El doctor de ER

 _Current mood:_ hastiada

 _Music: Rooster /_ Alice in Chains.

"Debí saber desde el principio que esto no acabaría bien, tanta insistencia por parte de mi jefa para salir con "su guapo y soltero" sobrino debió alertarme de cómo iba la cosa; por algo su joven, guapo sobrino quién también es doctor como bien me recalcó mi jefa, está soltero...

Después de mucha insistencia por parte de ella, accedí a darle mi número al susodicho; sobre todo por presión y sin esperar realmente que fuera a llamarme. Sin embargo, el guapo y soltero doctor me llamó esa misma noche y concertamos una cita para el siguiente día que era su noche libre...

Quedamos de vernos en Enrico's, una pizzería cercana a su domicilio por lo que fui yo la que tuvo que trasladarse hasta allá, el tráfico estaba terrible pero aun así llegue con 10 minutos de anticipación a nuestra cita en cambio él, llegó retrasado por veinte minutos...

En una cosa si estuve de acuerdo con mi jefa; su sobrino es muy atractivo, con mucho porte y olía delicioso y por un momento me permití pensar que después de todo disfrutaría de la cita.

Pero ese momento fue efímero, apenas nos sentamos, el doctor de ER se mostró condescendiente conmigo, no se molestó en preguntar mi opinión y ordenó por ambos, calamares fritos y caponata como entrada y una pasta con una cargada salsa de ajo...

En primera no soy muy fan de los mariscos pero tomé un par de piezas de los calamares, la comida frita nunca sabe mal pero cualquiera que me conozca sabe que odio las alcaparras y el guiso de verduras estaba repleto de ellas, y la pasta... Dios... creo que esa salsa aniquilaría a todo el elenco de entrevista con el vampiro; por supuesto, pude haber ordenado y pagado mi propia comida pero resulta que el doctor guapo y soltero de ER no me lo permitió, me llamó inculta y cerrada a nuevas experiencias, de manera más sutil naturalmente, mi amor propio estaba herido y creo que por ello no me levanté en ese instante y le arroje la copa de agua... me reté a mí misma a salir de mi zona de confort y probar nuevas cosas... el doctorcito no tendría la última palabra...

Quisiera poder decir que el que ordenara por mi y la comida fueron los únicos problemas pero no... el doctor guapo, podrá ser tan guapo como una estrella de cine, tener porte y oler delicioso pero era borde a más no poder y con una personalidad absolutamente narcisista, por lo que en la hora y media que duró nuestra cena solo habló de sí mismo, de su trabajo, de las vidas que había salvado, de como todas las enfermeras andabas tras sus huesos ( por mi que se lo queden ellas pensé ), de su viaje al Himalaya, etc. todo un monólogo que se escuchaba en mi cabeza como un constante yo, yo, yo, yo

Cuando al fin terminó de hablar de él y la comida desapareció de la mesa, el guapo doctor pidió la cuenta y oh sorpresa resulta que ¡Me hizo pagar la mitad! Pague la mitad de una comida que no elegí en una de las citas más aburridas de mi vida, cualquiera pensaría que por soportar su compañía debería haberme pagado la cena, pero no el doctor de ER es todo un Millenial...

Salí prácticamente corriendo cuando quiso darme un beso de despedida capaz de tumbar a Nosferatu; tomé un taxi y bloqueé su número. Espero no volver a verlo jamás.

Mi consejo es: si alguien trata de juntarlos con alguien que es descrito como guapo, listo, agradable y todo un partido, pero está soltero... recelen porque hay gato encerrado..."

 **-O-**

Daria terminó la entrada, se bebió el resto del vino y le envió la liga en un correo a Jane para que supiera todos los detalles de su espantosa cita con el doctor, su amiga disfrutaría el relato y tendrían tema para hablar en el brunch.

Estaba por irse a acostar cuando un maullido bajo la mesa llamó su atención.

― Hey, aquí estás Godzilla, ven con mamá―

El gato atigrado salió debajo de la mesa con una dignidad digna de la realeza y fue hasta los pies de su ama y la vio con desdén, como reprochándole el haberlo dejado solo el día entero, Daria lo tomó del suelo y lo llevó hasta su habitación, estaba cansada y todo lo que quería era ir a dormir con su gato.

― si te tengo a ti; no necesito nada más ¿verdad? ― le dijo al gato mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.


End file.
